Hora del baño
by Hinaluna
Summary: — "Nii-chan, vete a duchar" —siempre la escuchaba cuando se acercaba en sigilo hacia su espalda, deseando sorprenderla con cosquillas. Esa simple queja le desprendía una sonrisa, era la misma frase con el tono cariñoso de todos los días. Un amor, su hermanita era todo un amorcito.


**Advertencias: **Este fic contiene altas escenas de incesto y lemmon, si ninguno de estos dos temas le interesa se le recomienda abandonar el mismo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capitulos:** 2.

**Dedicatoria:** Para Nahi Shite, ella fue la que desarrollo mi gusto por el incesto. Love you sweetheart.

* * *

**Hora del baño**

* * *

**I: Himawari**

"_Si echo una miradita, una pequeñita, tal vez no me pesque__**"**_

* * *

Bolt Uzumaki se duchaba a las siete de la noche en punto, antes de la cena, después de regresar del campo de entrenamiento. Era una clase de tregua que tenía con su familia desde el momento en que había empezado a desarrollarse y se había convertido en un incipiente adolescente entrado en hormonas y sudor. Tenía dieciocho años, la edad exacta para que cuatro trotes alrededor de Konoha le sacasen ese olor amargo que tanto le encantaba a las chicas coladas por él, que tanto molestaba a su padre y madre, y que colocaba nerviosa a Himawari Uzumaki; aunque la misma alegaba que era _asqueroso. _

— "Nii-chan, vete a duchar" —siempre la escuchaba cuando se acercaba en sigilo hacia su espalda, deseando sorprenderla con cosquillas. Esa simple queja le desprendía una sonrisa, era la misma frase con el tono cariñoso de todos los días. Un amor, su hermanita era todo un _amorcito._

Bolt, a veces lo hacía a propósito, como abrazarla apenas llegara de la calle exprimiendo sus axilas muy cerca de la cabellera de la joven. Chillaba, forcejaba e incluso pedía ayuda a terceros; porque muy en el fondo el simple contacto masculino —que antes no notaba— la hacía temblar de incomodidad. Sí, se sentía incomoda; pero no por el hecho del sudor de su hermano, su pecho contra sus senos y sus "ttebasa" contra el odio. La incomodidad nacía en el hecho de que le gustaba tenerlo cerca, sentirlo, olerlo; o en el peor de los casos saber que podía tenerlo a su alcance. Sentía tener un poder que le producía placer y felicidad; que en el fondo su sonrisa, su cariño descarado, sus caricias en el pelo, sus besos filiales en la mejilla y las bromas pesadas nacían todas del amor que profesaba aquel rubio por ella. La amaba y ella a él, pero tal vez no de la forma que hubiese deseado Himawari.

Había un gran, grandísimo, odioso, problema: _eran hermanos._

Aquel simple descubrimiento, un día en que se atrevió a mirarlo demás mientras buscaba los cereales en la despensa —articulando la máquina de sus músculos: tensando la hebra de sus cabellos, endureciendo su cuello hasta marcar su manzana de Adán, dándole una excelente vista de sus glúteos masculinos y su espalda trabajada—, la hizo terriblemente miserable. Pero también cambió su vida en un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Siempre se creyó asexuada, a sus dieciséis años no sentía el menor interés hacia el sexo opuesto —ni al suyo propio—, aquel hecho le aterraba. Había sido desde pequeña una amante del romanticismo: los cuentos de hadas eran sus predilectos hasta el momento en que aprendió que todo aquello era una terrible mentira. _Pura mierda._ No descubrir su alma gemela o al menos algún interés amoroso hacía que su estomago doliese de la preocupación, como una gastritis severa. Empezó a estar ansiosa, usando perfume para atraer a quien fuese y probar suerte, faldas cortas que la hacía pasar frío, labiales con brillo y sabor. ¿Funcionaban? Por supuesto que sí, bajo su modestia, era una chica bastante atractiva y ese tipo de artilugios que le aconsejaba la tía Ino hacían realzar sus partes más acertadas.

Podía resumir las cuentas en que era medianamente popular con los chicos —aunque sin siquiera notarlo la mitad de los hombres de Konoha la consideraban una belleza, la otra mitad prohibida por ser la hija de Naruto Uzumaki—. Heredó los atributos de su madre, la piel suave de los Hyuugas, los ojos vivos de su padre y el carácter suave pero confiado. Tenía muchas características que le favorecían y no le faltaba alguna compañía en sus entrenamientos, o en la academia —aunque ese tipo de detalles no le agradasen a Bolt, que siempre había sido celoso y sobre protector—, el problema radicaba en que ninguno de esos chicos despertaba el mínimo sentimiento de consuelo. Quería experimentar amar a alguien, o al menos, desear estar con alguien; más que ser amada.

No pensó encontrar esa necesidad al mirar los ojos azules de Bolt, en un juego de cosquillas. Tampoco planeó que en el momento de su cariñosa caricia en el cuello sus dedos se deslizaran no como los de una hermana, sino como los de una mujer que describe el cuello deseado. Ni siquiera se percató que salía de su cuarto, entretenida en la lectura de una nueva novela serializada, a las siete en punto. Exactamente **su** cuarto que quedaba **al frente** del baño familiar, el cual por primera vez notaba que tenía la puerta entornada y el vapor filtrándose por todo el pasillo hasta llenarlo de humedad. Hinamawi tragó con fuerza, no porque fuese una cobarde o tuviese miedo de su autocontrol, sino porque su mente sólo podía deletrear cada una de las letras del nombre de su hermano. Eran un sortilegio de palabras, una certeza de que él estaría al otro lado de las cerámicas demasiado concentrado en el agua tibia que en su desorden de pantalones tirados en el suelo y la puerta semi abierta. Cada vez sentía palpitar más su corazón sobre sus sienes y con cada tamborileo de pavor, sus pies daban un paso prohibido directo a la madera de roble que la separaba del pecado.

¡Sí, del pecado de espiar! Se detuvo a medio camino: tenía la cara rosada del rubor, sudorosa por el calor que emanaba el baño por espasmos, las piernas débiles y temblorosas; el libro fatalmente cerrado —sin marcar la pagina—. El sonido de la regadera empezaba a filtrarse poco a poco en su subconsciente, llenando el estribillo que siempre se imponía cuando estaba a punto de quebrarse: _"Bolt es mi hermano, mi hermano, mi hermanito"_. Suspiró, consiguiendo con el aire que salía de sus pulmones la sensatez para acercarse lo suficiente, tomar del pestillo y cerrar la puerta. Era una tarea en extrema sencilla y una prueba más que debía imponerse para romper con sus pensamientos pecaminosos.

"_Una clase de escarnio personal, Himawari",_ se decía mientras caminaba liviana, con la sensación de dejar un gran peso tirado contra el suelo; el alma tranquila. _"Cierras la puerta y veras que todos los demonios eran tonterías". _Colocó la mano en la perilla con fuerza, la misma crujió piel contra metal y se sintió en extremo sencillo. Era una actividad incluso gratificante, poder burlarse de su propio vicio. ¡Vencerlo! Haló en silencio la puerta contra sí y está cedió con ganas, tranquilamente. No había nada que mirar, puras cerámicas azul pastel hasta el techo, un helado suelo de madera contra enchapada, un _maldito_ muñón de ropa que obstaculizada el destino de la puerta. Se quejó a baja voz. ¿Su hermano no podía ser más ordenado, menos cavernícola? Se agachó con ligereza aunque empezando a sentir que la acción tardaba demasiado tiempo y que exactamente ese punto la hacía flanquear. Mientras más minutos pasaban se sentía menos convencida de cerrar la puerta de una buena vez por toda, de no echar una _miradita inocente. _Cada segundo hacía que su corazón palpitara sobre su yugular desesperándola, volviéndola tosca y arrebatándola contra la prenda que impedía ponerse seria sobre sus sentimientos para con su hermano. Dejarlo ir, colocar todo en el lugar donde correspondía. Seguir teniendo ese amor filial y empezar a preocuparse menos en que su hermano se ponía cada vez más guapo y ella cada día más hormonal. Esa _estúpida _prenda hacía que todo se volviese más difícil y que por un momento pensase que echar un ojo no le vendría mal a nadie —porque solamente ella se enteraría de esa travesura—.

Exacto era una broma, una tremenda broma, no: una broma blanca. No se parecía para nada a las burlas de su hermano con el rostro de los Hokages, ni a los chistes gordos de su padre para con su abuelo. Era menos dañino, nadie se tenía que enterar, por cierto. Era ella y su placer, además que no le hacía mal a nadie. ¿Deshonoraba algún apellido al hacerlo, hería los sentimientos de terceros, le sacaba el ojo a un chiquillo de primaria? ¡No, para nada, era algo sano! Tenía curiosidad, seguramente después de verle **desnudo** — ¡Ay, dios mío Himawari, desnudo! — cambiaría su idilio filial. Tal vez eso era lo que necesitaba… ¿Echar una miradita?

Suspiró rendida, se agachó en el suelo y decidió quitar la prenda de una buena vez por todas y no dejar que la parte Uzumaki de su ser corrompiese todos sus intentos por resistirse a Bolt. Ella era una buena chica: lo haría por papá, por mamá, incluso por el pobre Bolt. No tenía la culpa de gastarse ese cuerpo, y aquella sonrisa tan hermosa, y sus ttebasa. Para su rubio todo aquello era natural, algo que hacía como respirar y que venía haciendo desde que tenía uso de memoria. ¿Cómo podía culparlo de ser irresistible? ¡No podía! ¡La del problema era ella…!

Hubiese querido tener alguna cualidad que enloqueciera a su hermano, algo, por mínimo que fuese que sólo pudiese ser de ella. Que a él le encantara y que la única manera de conseguirlo fuese acudiendo a su cobijo, como una clase de regalo personal. Se mordió los labios y jaló de la tela negra fuera del cuarto de baño. La misma cedió elástica, diminuta, golpeándole la mano como un látigo. Casi se cae de la impresión, había pensando que se trataba de una camisa así que la licra que la recubría y su extraña suavidad la hizo sentir descolocada. La curiosidad mató al gato. No sabía porque la había abierto y alzado al frente de sus ojos, pero ya no tenía manera de volver el tiempo atrás —si hubiese algún jutsu que pudiese realizar dicha hazaña lo hubiese aplicado—. No debió haberlo hecho.

¡Sus interiores! ¡Sus bóxers negros impregnado no sólo de olor a sudor característico, sino también de…! Los soltó de inmediato, lanzándolos a menos de veinte centímetros de sus rodillas. Los miró horrorizada, como si fuese la primera vez que viese unos —al menos unos usados— y tuvo que colocar sus manos en la boca para no gritar. A los pocos segundos las quitó en un salto, esos mismos dedos habían tocado esa tela. _La tela prohibida. _Chilló en su interior, se alzó de sopetón y se removió en círculos alrededor del pasillo tratando de olvidar la situación, sobre-dramatizándola. Cualquiera que la hubiese visto actuar de esa manera: con la cara compungida en una mueca falsa de asco, el rostro rojo tomate —casi morado— y las manos subiendo y bajando tratando de borrar una evidencia que no existía, estaría afirmando en ese mismo instante que Himawari Uzumaki era una inevitable virgen. **Una súper mojigata virgen.** Y lo era, no se trataba de ninguna suposición, pero lo que la hacía aún más mojigata no es que fuese la ropa interior de cualquier chico. No, no, no: para nada. Se trataba de **esa** ropa interior, si la prohibida, la del pecado, la de su hermanito.

"_¡Los bóxers de Nii-san!",_ pensó ajetreada mientras correteaba de un lado a otro en una superficie de cuatro metros. El pasillo comenzaba proyectar el sonido de sus pisadas, sino se quedaba tranquila lo más seguro es que Bolt terminaría por escucharla, o en el peor de los casos sus padres. _"¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? Pensara que soy una pervertida, pensara que me los estaba robando, oliendo… ¡No, no Himawari, piensa con la cabeza fría! ¡Los conseguiste por casualidad, estabas caminando y casi te resbalas con ellos_". Ese tipo de coartadas eran muy fáciles de adivinar, su hermano no era un idiota vería a través de ella la mentira, se reiría a lo grande. _"No, tiene que volver adentro del baño, debe volver de dónde provino". _Y así como aquel pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza, se abalanzó contra la pieza y quemándole la punta de los dedos la lanzó por el espacio que aún quedaba entre la puerta y el marco. Aquel resquicio de espacio que filtraba olores de jabón y el sonido de la ducha.

Fue, en efecto, una misión muy fácil. Si lo hubiese hecho en un principio se habría ahorrado toda la pena y el desconsuelo, incluso el baile idiota que había protagonizado en el pasillo. Era fácil, o al menos lo hubiese sido si el espejo no estuviese colocado exactamente en ese espacio del baño. A la derecha de la puerta de entrada, al frente de la ducha, reflejando absolutamente todos los movimientos. ¡Reflejando aquella espalda! ¡Esa espalda que tanto le había huido y que, al final, terminaba por ver cuando menos se lo esperaba!

Se quedó inmóvil, catatónica. Era sólo su espalda reflejada a la mitad por el espejo rococó sobre el lavamanos, medio nublado por los vapores del agua caliente y brillante por los azulejos no prestaba una excelente vista a lo que reflejaba; más era suficiente para dejar a Himawari fuera de juego. La hermana jamás hubiese sospechado que la espalda de Bolt tuviese ese color a oro tan bronceado como el de su rostro, pero natural, así como que estuviese llena de cicatrices. El sonido de la ducha seguía de fondo aunque ahora podía ver algunas gotas que rebotaban directo a los omoplatos deslizando como si adoraran cada poro de aquella piel. Los ojos se le entrecerraron relajándose a niveles que jamás pensó que pudiesen experimentar, la mano temblorosa se apoyó contra la puerta moviéndola imperceptible, se acercó lo suficiente para tener una vista completa de aquel espejo. Tiró a la mierda todo su autocontrol, ya no le importaba nada. Era su hermano, Bolt, él ninja más deseado de su generación y lo tenía allí al frente de ella desnudo y bañándose.

Sólo ella, Himawari Uzumaki, podía gozar de ese tipo de privilegios.

Se pasó las manos por el cabello moviendo las hebras que se le pegaban el rostro. Se veía distinto con el cabello liso y obediente. La cara se le perfilaba y los ojos los mantenía cerrados, los labios apretados. Manos de dedos grandes y palmas masculinas, brazos gruesos, espalda ancha de omoplatos bien marcados y una espina dorsal deliciosa. Himawari tragó hondo mientras se atrevía a seguir descendiendo la mirada, sabiendo que la respiración en algún momento se le iba a cortar. El coxys se le marcaba incipiente cuando se volteó para tomar, lo que parecía, jabón. Aún tenía los ojos cerrados, como si todas las operaciones dentro de la ducha las hiciera de esa forma: Ciego.

"_Onii-chan eso es peligroso…",_ pensó aunque no sabía si se refería a sus ojos o al hecho de verle así, cuando él había comenzado a frotar el jabón contra sus axilas, mostrándose sólo de espalda hasta sus…

Sí, sus glúteos. La Uzumaki se sonrojó hasta la coronilla mientras parpadeaba sin dar crédito a lo que veía. Era **realmente**, **verdaderamente**, **sagradamente** el trasero de su hermano. Lo suficiente firme como para no pasar desapercibido, no demasiado grande para llamar la atención con risas. Redondo, bronceado y enmarcado por unas caderas compactas, bien definidas. Volvió a tragar pero está vez sintió que tenía demasiada saliva en la boca. Los ojos se le fueron más allá y, esta parte por estética o para proteger la inocencia de los lectores, preferiría no describirla.

Himawari casi pega un gritillo al ver entre las piernas de su hermano, porque técnicamente sabía que **eso** debía estar entre los muslos, naturalmente. Por la teoría también era natural que desde la parte trasera fuese más visible que de la delantera, pero tampoco pensaba que tuviese una vista tan detallada de **esa parte** que se suponía —según una súper mojigata virgen— estar oculta porque su única función era traer bebes al mundo. Estaba a punto de correr hasta su cuarto, huir de tan terrible imagen que había dañado por completo la idea que se había formado sobre Bolt, cuando su hermano se volteó para enjuagar su cabello.

La vista de su cuello grueso, sus clavículas largas y elegantes, sus hombros circulares bajando por unos brazos trabajados desde hacía años atrás, unos abdominales tensos y un pecho firme. No podía correr cuando tenía esa vista de su cuerpo frontal, de aquel mismo pecho se que pegaba contra su espalda cada vez que llegaba o la abrazaba; de esos mismos brazos que la apretaban contra él. No podía después de imaginárselo tantas veces sin camisa —porque se tenía prohibido andar sin camisa para no subirle los nervios a mamá—, con pantaloncillos hasta las caderas huesudas y la piel descendiendo hasta. Retrocedió. Nunca había visto uno en persona, mucho menos mojado por la ducha y calmo. Era la parte más intima de su hermano y estaba expuesta para ella con un asombro de poco pudor. Limpia, reluciente y dormida. Tenía un tamaño considerable para una inexperta como ella e incluso le dio miedo toda aquella teoría de que eso entraba por…

¡No le interesaba saber por dónde entraba! Se llevó las manos hacia la boca para reprimir un gritillo de vergüenza mientras cerraba los ojos. La ducha se detenía y se escuchaba como las puertas corredizas de vidrio se movían a un lado para dejarlo salir. Seguramente se arroparía con el paño las partes más vulnerables y caminaría rápidamente hacía su cuarto para que nadie en la casa notara su desnudez y se armara la grande con su padre. Pero, Himawari no podía ver nada de eso, mucho menos luego de descubrir a su hermano completo. Desde sus cabellos amarillos hasta sus rodillas de cochino. No podía ahora conocerlo mejor porque cuando cerraba los ojos para alejar su vista de aquella parte masculina que tanto le había llamado la atención, el recuerdo nítido de su cuerpo bajo el agua de la regadera la hacía sentir con calor y nervios.

Se alejó dando pasos contados hacía atrás, sin quitar las manos de los ojos y luego bajando los brazos mecánicamente echo a correr directo a su cuarto donde se encerró hasta nuevo aviso. No salió, si quiera, para cenar. Se quedó sentada al borde de la cama sopesando lo que había hecho horas atrás. Fisgonear a su hermano mientras se bañaba. Sus padres ignorantes de sus malas acciones y Bolt la victima de todo su escrutinio pervertido. Se sintió culpable mientras descansaba la cara sobre sus rodillas y suspiraba arrepintiéndose de lo débil que era su sentido común. Mantuvo las luces apagadas mientras sentía que era hora de deshacer las sabanas y acostarse de una buena vez, más la imagen indeleble se le volvía a pegar en el cráneo cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Sintió que transpiraba y por un momento creyó que era alguna clase de castigo por ser una pecadora.

"_No debí de haber visto a mi hermano en paños menores_", se repitió luego de arroparse hasta el cuello por los espasmos de frío que le dieron en la espalda cada vez que veía una gota inmaculada bajar desde el cuello hasta la parte baja de la espalda, en una lentitud deliciosa. _"No debí, no debí, Bolt se molestara conmigo si se entera_", estaba a punto de botar lagrimas de culpa si no fuese porque en verdad no se arrepentía del todo. _"Mamá y papá montaran la grande si se enteran"_, se prometió no volver a hacerlo y el simple hecho de jurarlo quince veces la hizo conciliar el sueño.

No tardó en darse cuenta que una parte de sí era más débil que el resto.

Lo hizo esa misma noche, cuando no pudo seguir durmiendo, luego de que un sueño perturbó su descanso. Recordaba, cada vez que se levantaba llena de sudor y respirando como si estuviese asfixiada, las baldosas azules que brillaban fantásticas a través del vapor del agua. La misma imagen se proyectaba algo irreal por el brillo que tenían los azulejos tan distintos en la realidad, como si se tratase de una memoria y no una alucinación. Olía a jabón y hacía calor, el sonido de la regadera encendida parecía más bien una cascada. El retrete se encontraba ubicado en el lado equivocado así como la regadera se veía más larga de lo que en realidad era. Podía diferenciar fácilmente que aquella imagen que estaba viviendo no se trataba algo que estuviese ocurriendo, hasta que apareció Bolt caminando con una toalla enredada en las caderas. Volvió a sentir el paro del corazón, el temblor de inexperta y se quedó petrificada como si se tratase de una situación de vida y muerte. Lo vio desnudarse con la facilidad de los dedos y entrar a la ducha como dios lo había traído al mundo, de nuevo. El proceso era una tortura. Primero el agua contra su cuerpo, lenta y más escandalosa que nunca, luego sus manos diestras jabonándose para deleite de la hermana que parecía ser ignorada aunque estaba detenida en pleno baño y finalmente él la miraba directo a los ojos mientras se enjuagaba el cabello. Movimientos circulares y aún así no le quitaba aquellos ojos pesados, azules, como un bloque de cemento contra su alma. Él la dominaba con tal sólo esa mirada que colocaba cuando algo no le agradaba, cuando algo no salía como le gustaba. En ese instante los parpados los tenía replegados y la boca levemente separada relajados y al mismo tiempo intensos, sin embargo, el azul agua seguía inmutable —casi gris— pegándose contra sus pupilas como faros. Bolt tenía los ojos más hermosos que ella jamás hubiese observado en nadie. Ni los de su padre o madre —que eran también hermosos— podían superar cuanto le gustaba que su hermano la mirase de aquella misma manera que lo hacía en la ducha. Sólo a ella, a través de ella, para ella.

El sueño tenía un salto temporal que Himawari no podía explicar con palabras, ni siquiera lo comprendía; sólo ocurría. De repente había dejado de estar sobre las cerámicas blancas del suelo heladas, y empezaba a sentir que el piso se mojaba con agua tibia. Llovía. No, estaba debajo de una regadera. Un momento tenía su piyama de bananas, otro momento estaba desnuda; y esa misma sensación de estar vestida y no estarlo se alternó en lo que quedó el sueño haciéndola sentir aún más perdida. Se saboreaba la boca, sintiéndola más suave y esponjosa que de costumbre, incapaz de hablar o quejarse. Una pisadas mojadas que hacían eco sobre las paredes y el techo que cada vez era más alto, menos visible. Unas manos la abrazaban por el abdomen, suaves y a la vez rasposas. No la dejaban ir aún cuando ella trataba de escapar del contacto. Eran los dedos masculinos con cayos en las palmas y nudillos huesudos. Su espalda se pegaba contra una pared helada que empezaba a moldearse hasta formar el cuerpo de un hombre. Le respiraban cerca de las mejillas con inspiraciones irregulares que parecían la de alguien que duda sobre una gran decisión, luego suspiraban contra su cuello al tomar una resolución. Un beso que le producía un escalofrió desde la coronilla hasta la espina dorsal. Un toque húmedo contra su yugular, tenso y a la vez amoroso. Las manos que estaban aún en su estomago empezaban a deslizarse abiertas hacía arriba encontrándose con un obstáculo que estaban buscando. Dedos largos que tocaban la parte inferior de sus senos, descansados sobre la piel que cubría sus costillas. Tocaban, primero, con el pudor de ser sólo el revoloteo de una mariposa. Tocaban y a la vez parecía sólo el suspiro de alguien contra su desnudez, luego las palmas se atrevían a acunarlos sin hacer un contacto brusco, simplemente probando sus dimensiones con un tortuoso contacto. Terminaban unidos en un abrazo que realmente era el amansaje de sus ya bien formados pechos; unos que nunca habían sido tocados en la vida real. Sentía una barbilla que se apoyaba contra sus hombros, una hebra de cabello ajena que se expansionaba contra su mejilla y su voz pronunciado contra las clavículas en un ronco sonido de excitación:

— Himawari… —su hermano nunca había pronunciado su nombre de aquella manera en la vida, pero en el sueño era sin lugar a dudas la voz de él. Bolt la llamaba como un hombre llama a una mujer.

Despertaba del sueño en un estupor de haber pecado y con la dicha de cortar la distancia entre los dos. Recuperaba el aliento al percatarse de que se trataba solamente de una jugada de su mente después de semejante escrutinio no permitido. Se volvía a prometer al borde la cama, con la cara entre las manos y el corazón en la garganta, que no lo volvería hacer. No lo volvería a mirar en la ducha, duchándose o no.

Himawari era tan terca como cualquier Uzumaki, pero también tenía cierta debilidad por los sentimientos como cualquier Hyuuga. Su promesa de "sangre" duró un poco más de dos semanas, pero no logró con éxito que pudiese prologarse más tiempo. Era para su lamento muy débil para prometer cosas que con cualquier situación terminaría por tirar a la mierda. Sí, cuando escuchaba el sonido de la regadera a las siete de la noche tenía que hacer un esfuerzo mancomunado para no correr hasta la esquina y espiar. Un esfuerzo que poco a poco iba corroyendo su mente hasta dejarla seca, de un día para otro le dejó de interesar que la palabra **incesto** significaba algo prohibido y mal visto por la sociedad, incluso desechó el hecho de que para algunas religiones era pecado. Luego también le dejó de pesar el hecho de que Bolt era su hermano, porque también era un hombre y ella una mujer —ya crecidos—. Finalmente tampoco le importó lo que pensaban sus padres, aunque tenía largos periodos en donde ese mismo descubrimiento la colocaba depresiva y prometía no hacerlos infelices. Los destrozaría, más, también destrozaría la familia que habían formado. Bolt no la volvería a ver de la misma manera, mucho menos ellos. Nadie volvería a verla a los ojos sin recordar que ella era la hermana que se escondía tras el marco de la puerta a fisgonear a su hermano desnudo. Una enferma, sí, sería eso. Le daba miedo ser llamada de esa manera, y también le daba miedo el rechazo; pero —como ya he dicho— eso era sólo por periodos de tiempo.

Había días en que simplemente ya nada importaba y mientras su madre cocinaba en el piso de abajo, su padre veía la telenovela y su hermano se duchaba; ella se movía con las puntas de sus pies y se quedaba muy cerca del rellano siempre abierto para dejar pasar los vapores. Lo veía en silencio, sin perder detalle y luego de la quinceava vez que lo miró se dio cuenta de que había perdido el horror al aparato reproductor masculino. Incluso, creyó sentir cierta curiosidad. El tamaño era considerable y su primera duda saltaba sobre si aquello podía ocupar en una cavidad tan estrecha como la de una mujer —o al menos, la de ella—. Su forma también le producía cierta vergüenza, no entendía a ciencia cierta si la naturaleza había sido sabia al dotarla de tan horrenda figura pero parecía todo estrictamente premeditado para complacer y ser complacido —equivocada no estaba—. Finalmente, y la que más problemas le producía, era la simple pregunta de: ¿_Los hombres sentirán tanto placer con esa cosa cómo nosotras sentimos? _La misma venía de la retorcida idea de que algún día le gustaría hacer disfrutar a su hermano de alguna manera, de la manera que se suponía debía ser usado. Suspiraba, aquel pensamiento además de descolocado era imposible.

Ella lo sabía, o eso pensó hasta aquel día. Una tarde de verano cuando el sol está en su punto más álgido y los adolescentes entrados en hormonas y sudores sufren más de las ordenes de un baño inmediato porque "no te soporto". Uzumaki Bolt era la primera víctima de Konoha, su madre no soportaba su olor agrio así que apenas escuchado su "tadaima" y el "okaeri" de toda la familia era obligatorio que pasara primero por la ducha antes de dar un saludo cordial con su sonrisa deslumbrante. No había no que pudiese recibir Hinata Hyuuga sobre aquella decisión que había tomado sin consultar, y que a todos les pareció correcta. No se podía soportar a Bolt. Él pensaba lo mismo, pero de otra manera, una muy común en los jóvenes adultos de su edad. Era verano, y con ello también llegaba otro verano. La abstinencia lo estaba volviendo loco. Facilidad de palabras siempre había tenido el mayor de los Uzumaki, un buen cuerpo y una cara respetable. Podía tener a cualquier chica en el tris de sus dedos, sin embargo, él no era del tipo que le gustase estar tonteando con cualquiera. Hasta el sol de sus días, que ya eran bastantes porque pronto cumpliría diecinueve, no había tenido pareja y mucho menos una compañera de cama. Empezaba a desesperarse. Sentía que algo malo pasaba consigo mismo luego de haber espantado a, prácticamente, todas las enamoradas. Estaba solo, con las hormonas a tope y un problema aún mayor. Sabía algo que no lo dejaba dormir por las noches, que lo mantenía con las manos engarrotadas todo el día conteniéndose y le producía espasmos de placer que hubiese preferido no tener. El primogénito estaba metido en un gran problema y la única forma que veía para saciar todas sus represiones era por medio de la masturbación.

¿Lógico, no? Era algo que todo adolescente desde los trece en adelante hacía con cierta frecuencia cuando sentía que las hormonas ya no lo dejaban vivir, o el estrés amenazaba con acaparar todos sus pensamientos. Lo relajaba hasta puntos en donde podía pensar todo con mayor claridad y además le proporcionaba un placer que se había negado con tanta gilipolles. Le apartaba la mente de aquellos **percances** y volvía a su yo cuerdo. No a aquel que se dejaba llevar por los sentimientos y sensaciones, sino a uno que sus padres habían formado con buenos valores y toda aquella mierda que dice la sociedad y las escuelas. Puterías que, a fin de cuentas, servían para ser un ciudadano de bien. ¿Y para qué servía ser un ciudadano de bien? Bueno, al menos para no meter a su padre en ningún escándalo innecesario. Para la familia Uzumaki era más que suficiente, una razón válida y un nindo. No avergonzar más a su padre de lo que él ya se puede avergonzar a sí mismo, decía a veces su madre con el cariño de una mujer enamorada de su marido aunque sabía que era tan denso como el petróleo. Bolt, al crecer, había dejado de ser tan caprichoso y con tal de no conseguirse con broncas estúpidas hacía lo que se le venía en gana a escondidas y dejaba pasar las cosas que le traían demasiados problemas; como por ejemplo ese **percance. **Hubiese sido todo más fácil si se pudieran borrar las memorias de un momento a otro, olvidar por completo un sentimiento que ya está alojado en el corazón, así hubiese podido evadir aquellos problemas. Eliminando el hecho que antes de aquel **percance** él ya había pensando de manera distinta.

No pudo. Fue aquella tarde en la que todo explotó, fue un gran "catabúm" y el resto de las cosas dejó de importar. Empezó a ser descarado y aquello le liberó, al fin se sintió libre en su propia casa. Correspondido y libre.

Himawari había estado todo el día en casa porque era su descanso y ella era del tipo de personas que prefería el hogar a la calle, cuando él llegó la encontró sentada en el suelo haciendo recortes de una revista que le venía llamando la atención desde hacía unos meses atrás. No la saludó como siempre lo hacía por miedo a traspasar sus propios límites y sin recibir un beso de su madre —ella era la que se sacrificaba ante aquel olor del demonio— o un saludo, subió a ducharse ruidoso. Lo hizo entender por la forma en que sus pies subieron la escalera con estruendo, la forma en que dijo varias veces "Bueno, me voy a duchar" y también la manera en que abrió la puerta de su cuarto mientras se escuchaba quitarse los zapatos. Himawari cayó presa por todos aquellos indicios que dejaron claro que empezaba la _hora feliz_ y subió al segundo piso con cualquier excusa tonta que olvidó inmediatamente. Lo hizo como una dama, piso cada escalón hacia su placer personal, con calma y elegancia; como si nada, ni nadie la estuviese esperando. Cerró la puerta de su cuarto de mentira y volvió sus pasos en puntillas hasta la puerta del baño que estaba, como siempre entreabierta. Inspiró mientras se resignaba a, de nuevo, saltar a su "promesa". Dejó de pensar en el sonido de la planta baja de la casa en donde cohabitaba una familia feliz y dedicó toda su atención dentro de la habitación de baño que estaba ya impregnada por el sonido del agua, pero desprovista del característico vapor. Miró a través del espejo, estaba de espaldas al parecer probando el agua con la mano, parecía por lo cristalina densa agua caliente. El vapor fue creciendo al pegarse por las paredes y hacer el ambiente pesado. Bolt se introdujo dentro de la ducha cerrando la puerta con el empeine. Comenzó la misma rutina que ella repasaba mentalmente cuando tenía tiempo. Agua, jabón y shampoo; sin alteraciones, cada una aproximadamente de cinco minutos de aplicación. Himawari a veces creía que Bolt era una clase de robot al verlo tan bien programado para una ducha efectiva, no perdía ni tiempo al secarse y aquella misma característica le quitaba el encanto y al mismo tiempo la enloquecía. Saber que venía después, conocerle tanto y a la vez tan poco.

Por ejemplo:… ¿Qué estaría pensando en aquel instante cuando mantenía los ojos cerrados al enjuagar su cabello?

No lo sabía, había muchas cosas que todavía no sabía de él, pero eran esas mismas cosas que no conocía de Bolt las que él también desconocía sobre el mismo. Ese día los dos descubrieron una parte de ellos que nunca se atrevieron a hablar o pensar. No había vuelta atrás cuando en el calor del agua hirviendo, las baldosas empanadas por el vapor y su respiración irregular por la excitación que empezaba a crecer por aquel **percance** que volvía a ocurrir, que no podía, ni quería detener; lo hizo. Al principio fue un toque normal a sus partes íntimas, que a Himawari no tomó por sorpresa, pero luego el movimiento fue más firme. Arriba y abajo, marcado. Tragó mientras parpadeaba pensando que había tenido alguna clase de visión. Estaba equivocada: pasaba al frente de sus ojos. Su hermano se estaba masturbando.

Bolt tenía el rostro gacho mirando hacia sus pies y el lugar en donde se aplicaba placer, tenía el rostro oscurecido por la sombra de su cabello; las hebras amarillas se deslizaba por su frente y chorreaban agua hasta su cara y el suelo en hilos de telaraña que le imposibilitaban respirar con normalidad. Los labios abiertos exponiendo el inicio de sus dientes, separados mientras boqueaban temblando por el movimiento de su propia mano, los ojos se le cerraba y abrían entre la lluvia que creía contra su cráneo humedeciéndole la vista y las pestañas claras. La espalda encorvada, los glúteos tensos, las piernas duras y los brazos estirados hacia su miembro. La mano derecha rodeaba toda su virilidad con confianza, confirmando que aquel acto lo practicaba desde hacía un largo tiempo y ya estaba familiarizado con él hasta el punto de que el pudor no existía en ninguno de sus tactos. Apretaba con fuerza como lo podía hacer los labios de una mujer, cualquiera que se estuviese imaginando en ese instante, succionándolo. La mano izquierda descansaba tranquila sobre su cadera, inservible. Al principio el movimiento era lento y profundo abarcaba toda la piel sin olvidar ninguna parte mientras parecía pensativo en algo que no tenía que ver con la acción que perpetraba. Respiraba hondo haciendo que sus omoplatos se movieran sobre su piel bronceada esclarecida por la luz blanca del bombillo. Sus dedos apretaban con destrezas sus lugares más sensibles y por un momento Himawari creyó haber visto que sus labios se cerraban para tragar saliva, mojarse con la punta de su lengua y cerró los ojos recordando algo como una maldición. Le dolía, al parecer, la acción contra su miembro, sin embargo, no se detenía. Aumentaba la fuerza, la rapidez e incluso la profundidad. La Uzumaki supuso que la "cabeza" del mismo se trataba de una de sus zonas más erógenas porque cada vez que sus dedos se deslizaban al tocarla sus dientes se contraían, su quijada se tensaba y —para su sorpresa— parecía latir en su mano con dolor, creciendo —para horror— aun más. Himawari jamás pensó ver a un hombre tan expuesto como veía a su hermano en ese momento. Nunca lo deseó, excepto en ese instante en que disfrutaba de la imagen con un placer que no era de este mundo. Las cejas de Bolt se contraían cada vez más, frunciendo el cejo; sus ojos se cerraban con fuerza hasta tener una mueca de dolor impregnado sus gestos; la boca se abría cada vez más dejando pasar bocanadas de aire voraces; el cuerpo se le doblaba como si sufriera de apendicitis. _"¿Le está doliendo?",_ se preguntó preocupada la hermana menor mientras se apoyaba cada vez más sobre la puerta hasta que escuchó la única queja proferida por los labios resecos de Bolt, como un gruñido que le salía del pecho raspaba su garganta y lo hacía venirse por completo. El movimiento de su mano no fue distinto, sin embargo, tuvo un final y una exclamación entrecortada entre la excitación y la culminación. Haber llegado hasta ese punto lo agotó un poco, al ojo inexperto de Himawari, cuando realmente lo tenía noqueado de placer. Movió de nuevo la mano desde la basa hasta su final y terminó por llegar mientras murmuraba entre dientes, casi callado pero por el eco del baño totalmente audible:

— Hima…—sus labios se sellaron mientras volvía hacer ese movimiento con su lengua sobre su boca, contrayéndose y tragando sus propias palabras.

Himawari corrió hasta su cuarto sin esperar que la sorpresa le cayera sobre el corazón, sin dejar que sus brazos se engarrotaran o la locura la indujera a entrar. Corrió, incluso, ruidosa y se encerró en un portazo que no pudo controlar. Pegó el cuerpo contra la puerta y respiró con dificultad tratando de guardar todas las imágenes que acaba de presenciar y al mismo tiempo buscándole sentido al último murmullo de Bolt. ¿Hima…? ¿Podía ser Himawari? ¿Podía ser que estaba pensando en ella mientras…_hacia eso?_ ¿O se trataba de una tal Hima que ella no conocía? Se deslizó contra su espalda hasta el piso y allí no supo qué hacer con los sentimientos que la atacaban con enloquecer. Estaba flotando de felicidad y dicha. Era la persona más feliz del mundo y ni siquiera sabía por qué. Se llevó las manos contra el corazón, pero el mismo goce se le fue del susto. Bolt seguramente la había oído correr desde el pasillo hasta su cuarto y él había estado haciendo _eso_, seguramente le haría preguntas incomodas que ella no sabría responder. Y sí hablaban de esa tal Hima, o Himawari, y sí resultaba que efectivamente era ella…

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

La realidad de no tener respuesta le golpeó de tal manera que fue la primera vez que sinceramente se prometió parar todo aquello por lo sano, lo que seguiría a continuación no lo tenía planeado.

* * *

Escuchó unos pasos tras su espalda, pies descalzos contra la madera pulida. Ella no se inmutó, seguramente se trataba de su padre o su madre; incluso podía tratarse de alguna clase de juego mental. La casa estaba sumida en un silencio de mortuorio, si no fuese porque su padre de vez en cuando dejaba escapar unos "dattebayo" cortos al ver el episodio de la semana pasada.

Una risa catastrófica, estrambótica, rompió con la callada noche. Aquellas pisadas tras de sí no podían ser de su padre porque las carcajadas provenían saltando por las paredes de la sala TV. La presencia del progenitor siempre se sentía por la vibración de su energía, aún cuando ya estaba en sus entrados cuarenta y tantos. También podía diferenciar el murmullo suave y calmado, casi sensual de su madre riéndose a su lado. Parecían risas cómplices, suspiró sin querer enterarse sobre lo que pasaba dentro de aquella habitación.

Cayó en cuenta. Aquellas pisadas descalzas no provenían de ninguno de sus progenitores; tampoco había escuchado el sonido de ninguna puerta. Eran premeditados, felinos, calculadores; tenían un toque atrayente. Sintió miedo, pero no de esos irracionales por los fantasmas; si no se uno peor: el miedo de que aquella persona que se acercaba fuese Bolt.

No pudo voltearse para comprobarlo, ni siquiera le dejaron terminar el último doblado de la camisa recién lavada. Unas manos grandes, fornidas con brazos el doble de gruesos que los de ella; llenos de músculos, se apretujaron contra su pecho cortándole la respiración. Soltó una exclamación que fue acallada por el sonido de la voz contra el oído indicándole "shhhh" divertido, casi hambriento.

No se pudo mover, los bicepts se habían cerrado sobre sus costados y las manos se agarraban unas a otras sobre sus senos presionándolos de manera insana. No lo hacían descaradamente, pero el envés de la misma podía comprobar que Himawari había crecido bien. Un movimiento más, una respiración sobre sus hombros y pudo diferenciar ese olor agrio sobre todos los de la tierra. Bolt.

Su hermano.

Tragó gordo buscando la voz que siempre usaba con él, la normal. La que se suponía que una hermana debía utilizar con su hermano. Pretendió que aquellas manos no estaban peligrosamente —premeditadamente—colocadas en esa zona y tomó toda la valentía que le quedaba en las entrañas. Muy poca. Habló, inocente, incluso quebrada por el asalto que era norma. Bolt, después de llegar de su entrenamiento, siempre —sin falta— pasaba por la cocina o el lavandero a darle un abrazo "sucio" y la llenaba de su olor personal sólo para molestarla —aunque en Verano solía tenerle más piedad—.

Hoy era distinto para ella, luego de ver todo aquello, obviamente era distinto. Nunca volvería a ser lo mismo.

— ¿Nii-san? —pidió con la voz hipnótica, suave, que desquiciaba a más de uno en la aldea. Bolt sonrió detrás de ella, lo sintió sobre sus cabellos, pero la forma en que se pegó más a su cuerpo casi como frotándose, fue distinta a la de siempre. No era esa clase de frote para pegar su olor a ella; o para molestarla, era el frote de un hombre contra una mujer— ¿Nii-san? — volvió a pedir ahora con un hilillo de voz, preocupada, nerviosa.

— Mi hermanita —susurró sobre sus cabellos moviéndolos con los labios, respirándole aire caliente sobre la frente y el cuello. Parecía de alguna manera, por su inexperiencia creía, la voz de un hombre excitado. Himawari se sonrojó toda, nunca lo había tenido tan cerca, al menos que recordara. Sintió que el abrazo se apretaba más y que empezaba a hacer un calor terrible. El final de la frase la dejó boquiabierta, estupefacta, casi a punto de caerse de la impresión— Quería darle un gran abrazo a mi hermanita, la curiosa.

Acto seguido sintió que, por alguna razón, las caderas de su hermano se movían descaradas contra su trasero y luego la dejaban ir.

¿Qué carajos había sido eso?

Nunca se lo preguntó, no tenía el suficiente caradurismo para hacerlo y mucho menos la valentía. Sabía a qué se refería con "curiosa", había descubierto sus espionajes en el baño; pero también le creaba cierta duda y desconfianza la manera en que él tomaba ese secreto con un tono de voz distinto al de molestia. Parecía agradado, incluso, divertido por el hecho de que ella _**su hermana**_lo estuviese viendo casi todas las tardes en paños menores, e, incluso hubiese pillado masturbándose.

Eso no era normal, muchos menos natural en una familia convencional. Pero, como su padre a veces decía: ¿Desde cuando en cuando nosotros somos una familia convencional? Por fin entendía esa frase. No lo eran porque ella amaba con locura a su hermano y él… ¿Qué carajos quería él?

Hubiese evitado por toda la vida aquella frase, sin querer conseguir una respuesta que le rompiera el corazón más que el simple hecho de saber que eran hermanos desde el día en que nació, si no fuese porque él insistió en recordárselo cada vez que se encontraban por casualidad en la casa. Una mirada, una caricia sobre la mano, los ojos sobre sus pechos, el dedo bailando por la coronilla hasta el cuello desnudo. Una risa demasiado cerca, la respiración sobre el oído como un chiste de mal gusto que tenía una mirada distinta a la otra vez, una sonrisa calculada mientras ella estudiaba sola en la mesa y él la observaba desde la sala TV sin despegar un segundo los ojos de su figura. Empezó a sentirse como él se debió sentir con su escrutinio. Incomoda, y al mismo tiempo, deseada. Cada día tragaba con más fuerza conteniendo las ganas de preguntarle que le pasaba, mientras las horas pasaban y cada vez era más difícil entablar una conversación decente.

Supo que no había retorno aquella tarde en que subió tranquila al segundo piso, dejando a un lado todos sus deseos de ir a fisgonear lo que le había generado tanto problema, cuando a mitad de camino se encontró con Bolt saliendo de su cuarto con tan sólo el paño anudado a las caderas; como en sus sueños. Se miraron, ella totalmente sonrojada y él con una sonrisa de sorpresa que se le ensanchó cínica.

— Voy a bañarme —puntualizó él como si eso significara algo más que el simple hecho de tomar una ducha. Himawari miró a otro lado posando sus ojos en la pared blanca perfecta, mientras buscaba una parte de su voz anterior:

— Vale…—dudó— Apúrate, la cena estará lista pronto —siguió subiendo pero la voz del Uzumaki la hizo detenerse.

— Creo que me tardare algo, tengo muchas cosas que **drenar **—la intención en su voz se notaba, pero ella logró, por primera vez, ser más fuerte que sus propios deseos. No pensaba dañar esa familia, no mucho menos cuando ella era la culpable del reciente comportamiento de Bolt.

— Bien, le diré a mamá —cortó mientras caminaba directo a su cuarto, seria y entera. Esa actitud no desencajó a Bolt, más bien le produjo cierta gracia. Comportándose como la que no era con ella cuando los dos sabían cuando hundida en el barro estaba. Sonrió divertido mientras cruzaba los brazos y luego se destensaba, siguiendo su camino a la ducha.

Soltó estoico:

— Dejare la puerta abierta, hermanita, por si quieres echar una miradita —susurró ronco, deseando que de verdad ella viniese a verlo de nuevo pero ahora más cerca. Antes de que Himawari le lanzara lo primero que tenía en sus manos, un libro, cerró la puerta rápidamente empotrándose sordo contra la madera. Rió a buena gana, casi como lo hacía su padre cada vez que le ganaba una partida al tío Sasuke.

"_Oh, sí, esto se está poniendo interesante",_ pensó cuando escuchó el chillido molesto de Himawari realmente cabreada por la situación. La amaba de tantas maneras que aquel impotente sonido de su voz contra la garganta le pareció hermoso.

Ella era hermosa, incluso, cuando era una mirona.

* * *

Tarán, se trata de mi primer fic incestuoso (me costó escribirlo porque lo quería perfecto y esto ciertamente feliz por haberlo termino). Será de dos capítulos y para la segunda parte estara el lemmon. Espero que les gustes y que ponga feliz a Nahi; porque la tenía sufriendo desde hacía dos semanas con que lo iba a publicar y nunca lo hacía.

Con amor para todos los que les gusta el BoltHima, de Hinaluna-chan :3


End file.
